Avatar Doodles
by Puffgirl117
Summary: Buncha oneshots. Based almost all on songs. All kinds of songs, too. Pairings: Who knows, but the core pair is Zutara, a little bit of everthing, I guess Bee, don't even bother...
1. Chapter 1

I Write Sins Not Tragedies.

Set the Scene!!: Katara and Zuko have just gotten married. They're at a Meeting Hall at the North Pole. Zuko's nervous and is thinking to himself in a deserted hallway…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Zuko paced the corridor. He should be joining Katara in the Grand Hall soon, but he's too nervous. His breath clouds in front of him, and he shudders with every intake of breath. Fire benders weren't used to this weather, it's too cold for him. He is lost in thought, when here hears two voices. He looks through a door at his left. A woman from the water tribe is talking to another man. He looks like a waiter.

"What a beautiful wedding," the woman coos.

Yes, it was, Zuko agrees silently.

"Yes, yes," the man replies, nodding fervently.

"Yes, but what a shame, about the bride…"

"I know, marrying a fire bender…" She cuts him off.

"No, haven't you heard?! All her men? All over the nations, I heard. An earth boy, a rebel fighter, and a monk! The poor girl is such a whore."

Zuko's temper flares. Ice melts beneath his feet, steam rises. He reaches for the open door, throwing wider.

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the damned door?!"

The woman blushes, searching for words. The man's eyes are wide. They mutter apologies, bowing stupidly. Zuko scowls and leaves in a huff. He stops. His curiosity gets the best of him. He turns back and walks to the room. As he suspects, the pair of water peasants weren't finished talking. The woman continues with her gossip, undeterred.

"So, first, she meets up with the Avatar…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay, so here's a little Avatar one shot. I was listening to the song "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" (Panic! At The Disco) and I started imagining this… the fact that my mind has been horribly polluted with Zutara lately probably doesn't help, but that's okay… Alright, well, keep rockin' writers, peace out.

-Puff


	2. Se Tu M'ami

Se tu m'ami

(If thou lov'st me)

Based on this song I'm singing for voice lessons called "Se tu m'ami, so spiri." It's an Italian arietta (like an aria, but shorter), and it's so pretty. It's all dialogue, and it starts off with Zuko. Alright, here it is.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I love you."

…

"What?"

"I…love you…"

"… No."

"Wha-wha?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?!"

"No… this is just… a lie."

"…What…?"

"It's a lie. A fire nation /lie/."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are…"

"No/I'm/not/!"

"…And you're not very good at it…"

"Because I'm /not/lying/!!"

"You're just saying that to convince yourself that you're not to make yourself lie better… And it's not working, by the way."

"Bu-but… I'm not…"

"Fine… if your not… then prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That you're not lying."

"Why?"

"Because if you really love me, then you would…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

'Kay so there it is! Put it in whatever context you want, I don't care.

Thanks for reading, this chapter and the last!!

Keep rockin'!!

-Puff


	3. Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

"Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking Her Clothes Off"

Panic! At the Disco

(Kick ass song!)

So this one is mostly description and less dialogue, which is something I don't do very often and am trying to work on…

If you guys do enough reviews, I might take this out on its own…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

His head snapped up.

She was walking towards him, the fire dancing in her eyes.

She kneeled in front of him and, leaning into his face, smiled.

Then she kissed him.

She wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders and he leaned into her embrace. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer.

But she tugged away, smirking. Putting a finger to her lips, she walked towards the wood. He stood up and walked after her. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure her was following.

He was.

She lead him to a clearing near a shallow river. Then, she waited for him to catch up.

"Wha-?"

She cut him off with another kiss.

"I- what?! What are you doing," he demanded.

"Can't you stop playing Prince long enough for me to enjoy myself?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. People didn't talk to him like that!

So?

He didn't care. All he cared about was her. Her hair, her eyes, her skin…

He slid his hands under her jaw, lifting her face to meet his.

She smiled holding his hand to her face.

"Your touch is s warm…"

Suddenly, she practically jumped into his arms and the fell to the ground together.

Together…

For now…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Peace out!

And "Merry Christmas, Bitches!" (-Collins, RENT)

Puff


End file.
